Into the Cupboard
by lafikeuse
Summary: Kirk se retrouve dans une situation plutôt particulière avec Spock, et se retrouve avec lui coincé dans un placard. Des confessions vont être faites...


**Into the Cupboard**

**Coucou Petit lecteur derrière ton écran! Durant ta lecture, il est fort possible que tu puisses rencontrer quelques fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuses d'avance, mais j'espère que tu passera tout de même un bon moment ^^**

- "Veuillez m'excuser Capitaine, mais comme vous le savez, j'ai beaucoup de mal à percevoir et à comprendre les tentatives d'humour propres aux Humains et plus particulièrement le votre en ce moment même."

-"Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie Spock", lui signala Kirk s'engageant déjà dans une pièce ayant la même taille et la fonction qu'un placard, et laissant toute sa fierté de Capitaine derrière lui pour une chose infiniment plus importante: Sa propre survie.

La situation ne se prêtait guère à la réflexion, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'officier scientifique pour en déduire que Kirk l'avait embarqué dans une situation des plus compromettantes, et qu'il était entrain de fuir un danger inconnu. Inconnu mais devant être relativement menaçant aux vues de la réaction du capitaine qui d'ordinaire ne reculait devant rien.

-"Je t'en prie Spock", supplia-t-il." Entre dans ce placard avec moi. Ce ne sera pas long. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides sur ce coup là!"

Totalement pris de court, le vulcain n'obéit pas immédiatement à l'ordre, au grand désespoir de son ami qui le suppliait du regard.

Face à l'incongruité de la situation, Spock ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de poser une question.

-"N'y-a-t'il pas d'autres moyens de vous aider, qui n'inclueraient pas de se cacher dans un espace exigu et sombre?"

- Non! s'écria impatiemment une voix au fond du placard. Alors ramène tes fesses vulcaines!

Spock leva un sourcil étonné. Il avait pourtant cru avoir tout entendu, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir plus longuement, un bras impatient le tira à l'intérieur de la minuscule pièce.

###################

-"Puis-je maintenant savoir qu'elle est la cause de votre frayeur Jim?"

- "épargne moi ça veux tu!" demanda un Kirk déjà bien gêné par la situation. Il colla son oreille près de la porte avec une expression d'appréhension.

décidément, cette situation était des plus illogiques.

-"Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à me cacher avec vous alors que vous êtes le seul concerné?"

-"Parce que tu m'as vu courir Spock",expliqua-t-il et finalement craqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son explication ne suffisait pas. "Et que tu aurais forcément dit la vérité à un Bones fulminant te demandant dans quelle direction j'étais parti. Voilà pourquoi."

Le vulcain se sentit un peu gêné. Gêné par cette faculté qu'il avait de dire spontanément la vérité; ce qui pour les gens de son espèce était tout à fait normal, mais qui semblait être parfois un problème sur Terre.

-"Sachez tout de même que c'est entièrement dû à ma nature vulcaine et non à une démonstration d'hostilité envers vous, Capitaine".

-"Tu sais que c'est super gênant de m'appeler comme ça alors que je suis entrain de faire le mariole..."

-"Dans ce cas je n'aurais visiblement pas beaucoup d'occasion de m'adresser à vous de cette manière." Ajouta-t-il sans une once d'humour dans la voix.

Et pourtant... Et pourtant cela semblait être... Mais oui! pensa soudainement Kirk, un sourire au coin des lèvres:

-"Oh bon sang Spock ça y est tu as enfin réussi! Ta première blague!"

-"Cette constatation est plus que fondée. Car si l'on prend en compte le nombre incalculable de fois où vous avez ce genre de comportement, il était évident que je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'occasions de vous appeler par votre grade".

Douche froide.

-"Qu'avez vous donc fait pour attirer de nouveau les foudres du Dr McCoy?"

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le sache, car jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à se cacher comme un enfant, qui plus est pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

-"Comment ça de nouveau? Je lui ai fait une farce et ça a mal tourné! Voilà tu es content? Maintenant tais toi, je l'entends qui arrive".

Ce fut le silence complet.

Puis Ils entendirent les pas pressés de Bones sur le sol, ainsi que ses jurons résonner dans le couloir. Ce dernier passa juste à côté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Kirk ainsi que l'arrêt soudain de sa respiration, et ceci durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le médecin disparu au détour d'un couloir. Puis il laissa alors échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

-"Eh bien c'était moins une!" Dit il en riant.

Cependant une fois la peur passée et le soulagement retombé, Kirk se sentit soudain très gêné de la situation. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait alors pas vraiment réalisé qu'il était enfermé avec Spock dans un placard, et que ce dernier devait être totalement déboussolé par les évènements.

"Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire Spock mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort!" Dit il en se tournant vers le vulcain. "Surtout ne parle à personne de cet incident parce que là... Tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise risque de jaser."

"Jaser?"

"Ils se demanderont sans nul doute ce que je pouvais bien faire avec toi, coincé dans un placard".

Voyant que Spock ne comprenait pas, Kirk leva les yeux au ciel.

"Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que ce serais vraiment bien si tu le gardais pour toi".

"Je ferais de mon possible, Jim".

Cela fit tout bizarre à Kirk de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, bien que ça ne soit cependant pas la première fois. Mais cela lui faisait toujours le même effet: Une espèce de pincement au ventre, au creux de son torse, et qui le rendait presque euphorique. Il savait que ce genre de démonstration affective était rare de la part de Spock, et qu'il réservait ce genre de chose uniquement aux personnes à qui il tenait vraiment. Kirk le remercia alors d'un hochement de tête.

-"Bon, je pense qu'on peut sortir maintenant, dit il en cherchant à tâtons le bouton pour ouvrir la porte."

Ses mains ne rencontrèrent que la surface lisse du mur, sans pour autant toucher l'interrupteur. Kirk commença légèrement à s'inquiéter. évidemment ce n'était pas son jour! De plus il n'avait aucune source de lumière mise à part celle qui provenait du mince espace entre les deux portes; et elle était insuffisante pour leur permettre de trouver le bouton.

-"je suis désolé Spock, je crois que nous sommes coincés..."

-"Laissez moi essayer Capitaine. Les vulcains ont la faculté de se repérer dans l'obscurité".

Jim le laissa donc faire et croisa les doigts pendant que son officier scientifique cherchait à son tour.

-"Je suis navré Capitaine, annonça gravement le vulcain, mais je pense que la seule solution logique à présent est d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir de l'extérieur".

-"génial! On est bon pour poireauter pendant des heures. J'espère que les vulcains ne sont pas claustrophobe".

-"Non nous ne le sommes pas... "lui répond il avec amusement.

Face à l'incongruité de la situation, le capitaine de l'Enterprise se mit à rire, et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assis à terre. Il aurait aimé que son ami fasse de même, mais ce dernier restait résolument debout.

-"Viens t'asseoir Spock, parce que là si quelqu'un ouvre cette porte et que l'on te voit debout et moi assis en face de toi, il va y avoir un malentendu".

Il se doutait que son officier scientifique ne comprendrait pas cette allusion non plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en faire part.

Comme le vulcain semblait hésiter, Kirk lui prit la main et le tira vers lui, espérant ne recevoir aucun pincement neural suite à son geste.

-" Est ce une nouvelle coutume terrienne que de tirer sans arrêt les gens par le bras? " demanda Spock, une fois adossé contre le mur à côté de son capitaine. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers son ami, lui offrant son sourire le plus éblouissant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment comme celui ci. Ils étaient particulièrement accablés par le travail ces temps ci, et n'avaient trouvé aucun moment pour se retrouver que se soit dans la cabine de l'un ou de l'autre, pour jouer aux échecs.

-" Cela te gênerait beaucoup si tu me tutoyais? Quand on n'est pas de service évidemment".

Spock sembla réfléchir attentivement à la question.

-"Que signifie vraiment pour les terriens le tutoiement?"

-" Eh bien généralement quand on l'emploi c'est avec une personne qui est proche de nous, et cela permet de nous mettre tous les deux au même niveau tu vois? Il n'y a plus de barrière, plus de différence."

-"j'essayerais dans ce cas."

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Et tout était tellement calme que Kirk put entendre les battements de coeur du vulcain, et ce fut un son profondément apaisant, bien qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Il se cala un peu mieux sur le mur, faisant ainsi rencontrer leurs deux épaules et leurs bras.

-"Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu?"

Jim avait posé cette question sans qu'il ne se souvienne l'avoir eue à l'esprit, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que Spock allait lui répondre.

-"Est ce que vous... Est ce que tu veux vraiment que je sois franc?"

Ca y est, le tutoiement est mis en place. maintenant il va falloir que son cœur arrête de faire des ratés à chaque fois que ce sera le cas, pensa Jim en soupirant.

-"Oui je voudrais vraiment que tu me le dises."

Kirk attendit la réponse du vulcain, et se tourna avec impatience vers lui, son regard bleu le fixant, attentif.

-"La première fois que je t'ai aperçu c'était lors de ton examen du Kobayashimaru. Et ce fut aussi la première fois que je rencontrais un humain aussi arrogant et irrationnel."

Kirk éclata de rire, en se souvenant de ce jour mémorable.

-"J'étais fermement décidé à te remettre à ta place de cadet, et te prouver que tu pouvais avoir tort."

Il regarda son capitaine, et lui gratifia d'un sourire en coin, lui provoquant une fois de plus cette sensation étrange dans le ventre.

"Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher au fond de moi même d'éprouver une sorte d'admiration à ton égard, et aussi je l'avoue, j'ai ressenti l'envie de te connaître. Car tu étais... Fascinant et totalement à l'opposé de ce que j'étais".

Cela avait été dit avec tellement de sentiment que le coeur de James T Kirk fondit pour de bon, libérant soudainement une vague de tendresse dans toute sa poitrine. Et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'entreprendre quoique se soit, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Et la lumière fut tellement aveuglante qu'ils ne virent plus rien pendant une bonne minute. Puis un homme apparu à l'encadrement de la porte: c'était Bones.

**à suivre...**

**Une review! Une review! une review! ^^**


End file.
